Presents for Dad
by starglow71
Summary: Wincest! Incest! Sam/Dean/John/Cas/Gabriel. Sam and Dean have presents for John they are sure he'll like. But will he stick around once they give them to him or run away in disgust? Not rape, but is sexually explicit, bad language, graphic imagery and content.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning:**** Wincest! Incest! Eventually become gods. Sam/Dean/John/Cas/Gabriel. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. ****Underage Sex and explicitly depicted sex scenes,**** don't read if this bothers you. Not rape though, no rape in this one. Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**Plot: **

Sam and Dean are twins and lovers but they begin to notice Dad eying them differently. How far will they go to see if he feels about them the way they think he does? And will he enjoy it when they force him to confront the fact that he does and that they want to have sex with them, too?

How will this affect how they interact now? Will Dad stay, or will he run from the love they offer him now?

xxxxxxxxxx

(Dean, 16, Sam, 16) (are twin brothers in this story.)

It was bad day, hell, a bad year! Sam and Dean thought. At sixteen and twins, they knew each other's every thought by now. Fuck, they knew every detail of everything about each other.

Sure, it was a secret. A _really_ forbidden one. They didn't mind if it came out but others might. Like Dad and Bobby. Dad, man who lay on the bed across from theirs. They had been fucking each other for almost a month and it all began rather innocently.

Sam was showering, Dean went to use the toilet; a normal thing. Until Dean hear him panting and moaning and groaning, crying out Dean's name softly. Okay, maybe _not _so normal. But Dean didn't blink; his dick hard as well. He pulled the curtain aside, and felt the jolt between them. Electric had zinged through his skin when Sam touched and kissed him, their lips tentatively testing each other's and then Dean had let a tongue touch and stroke that sexy bottom lip of Sam's. And Sam's mouth opened to his, his tongue greeting Dean's as they lost all thought, desire and more lust flooded their systems.

"More…" Sam whimpered and Dean's breath caught, then moved lower. Kissing down Sam's body, admiring it and marveling at how rock hard it was, but the skin was so soft. Sam tasted like cinnamon, before you put it on something. All burning and hot tasting. Taking Sam's hard dick into his mouth, Dean tried to suck him, taking a few tries to work him into his mouth comfortably, not missing how huge he was. Not missing how big he was compared to Sam, too. Being well-endowed must be genetic trait, he thought.

Sam's head fell back as he surrendered to Dean, letting him do as he wished to him now. Head spinning in pleasure and helpless to stop it. Dean sucked him hard now, taking him deep but not too much, slowly working him deep into his throat and both moaned harshly, Sam's hands tore at his hair, demanding more.

"Fuck…fuck me." Sam begged, "I want you inside me." He pleaded and Dean stopped, grabbing the shampoo. Sam faced the wall and perched out his ass for him. Dean's hand caressed along the crack and hole in reverence.

"You sure?" Dean asked and Sam had nodded mutely, with lust-blown hazel eyes. Dean's green eyes were the same way. Not identical but fraternal, twin brothers, but damn he hoped, no, _they _hoped to change that now, _obviously_. He worked Sam open hesitantly and soon had gotten him open to him and pushing his dick inside, slowly going the rest of the way in until he was all in. Sam gasped in pain then hissed as the burn set in, then felt the pleasure hit as Dean moved more and soon he got his wish. Dean fucked him slow then hard then alternated, stroking Sam's dick in time with every thrust.

Both came crying out and slipped down to the bottom of the tub, panting and kissing.

"Dad won't approve." Sam said softly, not really caring but figured they should discuss it, "Don't care if he does but…I want more of _this_ between us."

"Me, too." Dean said then, and smiled, "This means you are mine now, got it?"

"Yours and, as soon as I fuck you, you are mine, too." Sam said weakly and sighed, holding up a hand. "But let's wait a minute first. I can't seem to move right now.

Dean figured out a way around that issue quick. Sucking Sam hard and straddling him, working himself past the pain and burning to seat Sam fully inside Dean's own ass, and moving up and down until he saw stars and pleasure shot through him. He rode Sam now and Sam's gripped Dean's hips hard as they moved together, tongues and mouths joined in passion, bodies and flesh slapping and echoing around the small room, as cries of pleasure and, eventually, release joined them. Both now lay on the tub's surface and sighed happily.

"I love you, Dean. Differently but _still_…I _do_ love you more now." Sam said and smiled, running hands along his brother/lover's body lovingly.

"I love you differently, too." Dean admitted. "This is _our_ thing, Sammy. No one needs to know about it."

"Our thing. I like the sound of that. _Our thing!"_ Sam said happily and stood now, stealing a kiss before drying off and helping Dean up to do the same. Both looked very sated and smiled. "I'm keeping you, Dean."

"Keeping you, too, baby." Dean said and they chuckled, then headed out to dress, kissing and holding hands as they enjoyed this time together and this new feeling between them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hunts later, they noticed Dad was sticking around more. One more, they noticed he was watching them more, especially when they exited the bathroom after a shower, with a towel slung low on their hips. His eyes darkening in a familiar way. Soon after that, he began to watch them sleep and watching them cuddle; obvious want in his eyes when he thought they didn't see it.

Several more hunts later and several inadvertent erections on John's part had them thinking he might be having bad thoughts about them. So they decided to test it. They weren't against his interest, they just wanted to be sure, that's all. So they could know how to deal with it.

Step one, leave bathroom and forget the towel, walk to the bed _naked_. Result: John forgot to breathe and got hard, making an excuse to flee the room.

Step two, _accidental _touches. Touching on hunts to see if he responded. John jerked from those touches like they were flames and they burned him.

Step three, sleeping naked and letting the sheets slip from their bodies, laying where he could see them. Waiting to see if he told them to cover up. Which he never did but did flee to the bathroom for a few minutes and a cry soon followed. A cumming cry, they thought. They heard it enough from each other to know it anywhere.

Dad wanted them, and not in the pure, _'I'm your father!'_ way either. Now they just had to get his attention and let him know they were interested, too.

Sitting close to him in diners, eyes sending signals. Signals he looked away from and shifted in his seat as he ignored them. Touching him more than was necessary when tending his wounds, earning them soft moans. Brushing touches to his groin every time they could '_accidentally' _manage them. Dad moved up into them before realizing he was doing it then moved swiftly away, guilt and shame in his eyes.

Okay, subtle wasn't working. Well, it was; but not quickly _enough_, they wanted to fuck him _now!_

Time to knock him between the eyes and make him see them the way they needed him to.

But first, get him knocked out.

That part was easy. They waited until Christmas and took him out for Christmas Eve drinks and then slipped enough of a pill into his beer to weaken him; that was the _first_ step. Making the excuse he was drunk and they had to take him home. Which they did, and shackling him to bed with their new toys that they'd ran out and got while he was interviewing witnesses; the second step. Time on their hands was going to get them fucked by Dad soon, or so they hoped.

That or _reall_y piss him off. Either was better than muted desire and confusing signals. They were tired of those things and ready to end them.

John began to come to and they breathed a sigh of relief. They hadn't given him too much. _Good_. John jerked at his bonds and looked at them confused…and with _desire_. They were sure he wasn't aware it was there but they saw it.

"Boys, what are you doing? _Christo!_" He said and they shrugged. They cut their arms with silver and got nothing, holy water was drank and again, nothing. "Uh, what's going on? Is it a spell?"

"No, we want you to fuck us. _Hell_, we want to fuck _you_. We see how you want us and, although others may see it as wrong, we don't and you shouldn't either. We can hide it if we have to, but not from each other. Now lay back and enjoy _us_. We are your Christmas gifts, Dad." Dean leered and licked a lip, eyeing his Dad's luscious naked body. "I want to suck your dick first; you look as tasty as Sam does."

"So you are lovers?" Dad asked and they nodded. "That's _wrong_…" No heat to his words, let alone disgust or surprise, they noticed. Need began to bloom in his dark hazel eyes as they undressed and got on the bed.

"And yet, we just _don't _care." Sam said and leaned into touch his face, John's eyes gazed back into his, John's eyes were struggling with his desire and losing rapidly. "Let us claim you. Fuck us and make us yours. We know you want to. We are just giving you what you want, baby." Sam pressed lips to his and ran a tongue along a lip of John's and sucked it softly, before hearing a moan fall from John's lips, then opened to Sam's lips, then Sam kissed him properly. At first he didn't respond but then his tongue touched Sam's and tangled, then their lips were kissing hard and deep, both moaning.

Dean sucked his dick now, making John thrust up and move into his mouth. Sam kissed down his neck and John gasped softly, "Untie me! Let me…touch you!" He sounded needy and desperate now, so Sam untied him. John's hand touched Dean's head and urged him lower again and the other one grasped Sam's head and deepened their kiss; John gave up on fight his urges, no longer seeing them as wrong, since they wanted him, too. "I want to fuck you." John moaned, "Make you _Mine_…"

They nodded and knelt beside him and smiled, "Who do you want, Daddy?"

"Fuck, say that again!" John gasped as the name turned him on in new and _wonderfu_l ways. He'd fantasized fucking them and having them call him that while he did it. With pleasure and love. "Name me, baby boys."

"Daddy!" They said and he sighed happily, sitting up and pulling Dean to him.

I want to fuck you first, Dean." John said softly and moaned as both boys stroked him at the same time. "You fuck me, Sam."

Soon Dean was on all fours and John worked into him, marveling at how Dean gripped his dick with his ass so tightly, And Sam pushed in, working into John's virgin hole and urging him onto more pleasure soon after. John set the pace and fucked Dean slow and deep, and Sam matched it. All three men were lost in it now. Going hard moments later and fucking deeply into each other until they clawed and bit at each other, and John bit and sucked his mark onto Dean's neck as they fucked harder and more. Sam biting his mark into John as he sucked it in as well.

Cumming hard into each other with cries of "Daddy, I'm cumming, make me cum for you!" From Dean.

"Never will stop fucking you now, either of you!" from John.

And "Fuck you feel so good on my dick, Daddy!" From Sam.

Fucking harder and cursing, talking dirty as they came and filled each other again before parting.

Both boys bowed in front of him and sucked his dick together, each taking a side and stroking his balls at the same time. Sucking him in turns and with both their mouths on him at the same time. John exploded with his orgasm now and they drank every bit of it grinning. Then stroked him hard, and Sam went below him, his dick filling Sam's ass tightly as well, and Dean sheathed into him, all three finding their rhythm and fucking into the night and crying out and doing it more.

None of them ever wanting it to stop and never thinking they should really.

The room filled with their need and love, the sounds of their bodies and flesh slapping together, and cries that were inarticulate but didn't need words to express themselves. They wanted this and they would be damned if anyone would take it from them; fuck others if they didn't like it!

Xxxxxxxxxx

John woke up with a start, thinking he'd had that dream again. The dream where his sons were no longer sons but lovers and kept that way. Their bodies his as his was theirs. He sighed then nearly cried when he thought it was so. Until he noticed Dean's tanned and gorgeous body facing away from his in the bed, naked and with cum on his ass and body in spots. He turned to look on the other side. Saw Sam's lean form lay there, facing away and with cum and love marks on it, too. Naked and sexy.

He winced at the pain in his ass when he moved and smiled, knowing the truth. He was naked and they'd had sex with him. Declaring their love for him eventually, when they came up to breathe, only to fuck some more afterward.

No longer a dream. No longer some evil twisted desire for them. They had felt the same and this made it allowable now; necessary for them even. His lovers now and he damn sure intended to keep them for all time now.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby's house proved tricky, days on end without touching, kissing, or making love. All three of them ready to drug the man just so they could get a quickie in sometimes, but not doing it. Leaving when the car was tuned up and fixed, hugging him goodbye.

They loved that man but, damn, he was a real ball buster and, fuck!, didn't they need to bust one, or a _few,_ as soon as they found a motel, or better yet a cabin. Or a big copse of trees that could hide them long enough for them to strip down to their skins and fuck each other until they couldn't do it anymore! John knew just the place and drove there now; not caring what speed limits he broke.

They had two weeks of sex to make up for the lack of. And they were all ready to fuck each other on their car if it came down to it!

Once at the cabin, they stripped down and fell to kissing each other. Hard kisses and bodies slamming into each other; needy and feral growls erupting from them as hard dicks were sucked and cumming, sinking deep into each other and cumming and moaning with cries and screams for more, needing _more!_

For three days they hid there, fucking the days away, cuddling and kissing until they slept, and telling each other they could never go that long without touching each other again, or they would just fuck anyway and _not_ worry about offending the man. Their addictions to each other couldn't bear it, and their love was tired of waiting to claim them this way; every way they could while exploding from it like fireworks at the fourth of July.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A year later)

Time passed for them, and the hunt for the demon proved elusive.

Until he stopped to poison a girl baby and they caught up to him, borrowing the gun from John's friend and shooting the bastard from the closet with it. Stealing his corpse and going out the window; the same way they'd came in.

Meg pulled her crap but John killed her instantly for daring to try to seduce his lover, Sam. "He's mine, bitch. Hands _off!_" He growled as he shot her.

The Apocalypse and angels was hard to take. Being told by Angels how evil and disgusting they were. The Angels kept trying to separate them, kept trying to kill John thinking that would fix their 'disgusting' relationship. Nothing worked, of course. So what if Dean was Michael's vessel? He didn't get him, not if Sam and John had any say! And they were damn sure they _did!_ Ruby was trying to give Demon blood to Sam by slipping it into drinks for him but Sam had smelled it and told them, they helped him avoid it. Held him while he craved it by just the scent of it. Giving him the strength to say no. Which he did. Sam lured her in with apologies and begging for the blood, pretending he had lost to it and begged her to give it to him; he couldn't resist it anymore. He hadn't touched it. Then they shot her and burned her up like a poltergeist.

Helping with the seals and failing, even though the Angels did their best to break up their relationship, and Ruby was trying to turn Sam, and kill them for stopping them all from succeeding. No wonder all but one seal got broke. "If you'd _trusted_ us and not been so caught up on our sex lives, and not been such self-righteous _judgmenta_l pricks, this wouldn't have happened; Fuck all of you!' John had shouted when they blamed them for it

One seal left, Lilith. But they fixed that one. Not killing her when an Angel that befriended them, Loki, aka Gabriel told them in whispers as he put them in TV land about killing her and freeing Lucifer. He'd been their friend. Hiding who he was. They let him. They were hiding something, too. He'd been sexy as hell, too. Dean thought, and had eventually seduced him to their bed that last night before he left them for good. A thank you and realized fantasy of theirs they had begged him to let them do with him.

He hadn't said no. Promised to visit again when he could. His wicked grin was a treat as he left in a blink of the eye. They just chuckled and thought he was very sexy when he played hard to get, let alone _keep._ They had wanted to _keep_ him. The Angel in their bed already missing.

They'd waited until the Angels showed and left her to them. Cas had winked and burned her up inside. Another Angel they wanted to keep but he had only grinned. Sending a thought to them the others didn't hear, '_Not ready yet, give me more time. I'll be with you sometime. Don't give up on me. I love you.'_ The others didn't hear it and Cas was glad. No one got to turn his Sam and Dean into fucking vessels, fuck _that!_ Cas had thought. He got reprimanded for jumping the gun but he would take his punishments. As long as they were safe, he'd take whatever the others dished out.

And of course their Victory kiss of desire gave them away to Bobby who had come running into the room right then , following them despite their insistence he wait at the house for them. Confusion and amusement battled there.

"I _knew_ it! I tried to stop it but it didn't work I see. Okay, just keep it down, I suppose you wouldn't listen if I said how wrong this was?" Bobby said and they shook their heads.

"No, we know that already. It doesn't matter to us." Sam said and shrugged. Their arms holding each other lovingly.

"Others won't be as understanding…" Bobby tried now.

"They don't need to know; it's not their business." Dean said and smiled.

"But, he's your_ father_, your _real _father! And you are his _sons_, _twins, brothers,_ for _fuck _sake! You _know _how much you shouldn't be like this, in _this_ kind of relationship?" Bobby said weakly and they grinned.

"Yes, he's our Daddy, and we're his baby boys. We like it this way. Don't care how bad it seems to others. We have what we want; each other. You couldn't ever stop us from being together like this." Sam said firmly and very stubbornly.

"I get they're my sons and they were together as lovers then they seduced me, and we've been this way for over a year. We'll get out of your life if it sickens you but this is what we want, old friend. They are my lovers and will remain this way until we die." John said.

"Going to finish high school, at least?" Bobby said as he gave up.

"Need an address first for that." Dean said and grinned.

"You can stay with me. Hunt when you're not in school. Just hide it from the authorities, okay?" Bobby asked and they nodded.

"We always do." John agreed and sighed, "We'll stay with you."

"Good, you incestuous things, I'm starving. Let's head home for real meal." Bobby said and shrugged.

"Sound like a plan." Dean said and they hugged him now, Bobby blushing and melting into their hugs, "We love you, Bobby!"

"Love you, Idjits, too." Bobby said rubbing his neck and leaving. They followed holding hands and chuckling.

"He has a nice ass, Sam. Don't you think so?" Dean teased and Bobby blushed _again!_

"Yeah, he does, think he'll let us…" Sam teased and saw Bobby's neck go red with embarrassment.

"No!" Bobby growled and sighed, "Not part of your twisted sex lives! Stay _away_ from my ass, I _mean_ it!"

"Ah, come on. A taste! That's all we ask." They teased and Bobby laughed.

"Get away from me, you perverts." He said smiling, "My ass is my own."

"Can I fuck it later, Bobby?" John suggested and they all laughed as he blushed more.

"NO!" Bobby said and laughed until he cried and slapped their hands away from his ass, knowing they were kidding. "I am staying a virgin."

"We could suck you…you'd still be a virgin. You want us to do that instead?" John teased and Bobby ran to his own car now and locked the doors, red as beet. "You think it was something we said?" He looked at Bobby amused, chuckling.

"I think so." Sam said and kissed Dean again, then John. "How about you two suck me and fuck me instead and we'll call it even?"

"Fuck, yeah, so gonna do that." The two men agreed and they rushed to their car, speeding out. Bobby took his time coming home and returned hours later to see they had beat him there; and were happily cuddling in their shared room now.

"Idjits." Bobby muttered and went to his own room, sleeping as well.

Soon they would be going back to school. And wasn't _that_ going to put a crimp in their relationship…

Xxxxxxxx

(Both boys now 17)

School went fairly smoothly. Both boys studied and waited for senior year to come.

Speaking of cumming, they sucked and fucked on school grounds at odd times and never got caught, having threesomes with John in shed s and hidden places, fucking each other until their kisses ate their cries as they came into and onto each other.

John had even tugged them into a tool shed once as they walked by with a wicked grin, and kissed them as he locked the door behind them. "I was waiting for you two. You're _late._" He sucked on Dean's nipple as he tugged his shirt up.

"Class ran…late…_fuck!_...go lower, Daddy_, please?"_ Dean begged and John went to his knees, undoing Dean's pants and roughly taking him in his mouth, Sam's erection joining Dean's, and John now took turns sucking them until they came hard into his mouth and both bit back passionate cries. Going down to suck him and John cumming for them, twice, so each boy got to enjoy a good bit of cum each. Then John left discreetly as he jumped the fence and headed back to their car. The boys heading back to class, late again, but not really caring.

And eventually came out as gay to keep the girls from bugging them. Then chased the boys away and beat up more than their share of supposed bullies that tried to hurt them and called them fags. Most got light bruises, a couple got knocked out cold, and others just lay there bleeding and afraid when the Winchesters were done with them.

"Not as easy to beat up a couple fags now, is _it?_ Come get some _more_, fuckers!" Dean shouted as the bullies stared up at them in muted rage and helpless to do anything to them without suffering serious damage to do it. They eventually stopped trying to gay bash them and left them alone, too terrified to come near them but pretending not to be. Making fun of them from a distance to keep up appearances and stopping when the Winchesters gave them the look that said _'Enough!_' It kept the bullies' dignity and the boys were left alone for the most part; so all were happy with the arrangement.

They hunted over the summer with John, killing and hunting, enjoying the freedom to be together this way again. Then returning in August to start school again.

Fucking and sucking and touching whenever they could as they studied and worked to get the credits to graduate. Both elders were proud to see them get their diplomas and each boy got their own laptops as a graduation gift each, for research on hunts and stuff. Each bore a card from both men, _'To the man I love. Happy Graduation, Baby Boy. Love, Daddy."_ And another card "_Proud of you boys, good luck in the future. Love, Bobby."_ Each gift got _two_ cards, the gifts were shared between John _and_ Bobby.

Bobby got hugs and love. John got hugged and kissed into a desire-ridden puddle.

Cas and Gabe eventually showed up again and stayed for the most part, surrendering to their desires and love for the Winchesters, joining their beds with kisses and touches. They eventually got their Graces removed, willingly to become human when given the choice of being Angels or being with the Winchesters. They had chosen the Winchesters. Of course, the others had forgotten about the Trickster god part of Gabriel and he immediately became the Trickster god, Gabriel, as soon as his Grace was ripped out. The others hadn't sensed it. No more Angelic stuff to prevent him from becoming a god now.

Then decided to show their appreciation to the humans they loved and had missed terribly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(flashback)

Michael was _furious_; spitting mad was not even _close_ to how he felt now!

"You spend too much time watching _them!_ Too much time with them down _there!_ You don't do your Heavenly duties and you share their bed sometimes. They are abominations and you seem to be _obsessed_ with them. Father has decreed we leave them alone but…I _can_ hurt _you_ two…So _choose_, them or us? You choose them I will tear your fucking Graces out _myself _and cast you out as painfully as I can. You choose us and you better never let me catch you so much as _thinking _about them again!" Michael's eyes glared into theirs.

"Them, of course. You arrogant _ass!" _Gabriel said grinning and puffing out his chest, "Tear it out, and, also, go _fuck _yourself while you're at it!"

Michael was not surprised by this, he'd been planning on doing it to the hard-to-control Archangel anyway. He'd always been Dad's favorite, now with him gone, Dad would not love Gabriel anymore and Michael would be his favorite _now!_ But Cas's response was what surprised him _most._

"Them." Cas said simply and smiled, happiness filling him. Sure, it would _hurt_ and, fuck, he hoped they didn't hit anything sharp when they hit the ground on Earth but it would be _worth _it to be with the men he'd love for the rest of his life and Gabriel, who he had also recently discovered as his lover as well. They had missed them so damn much here in Heaven, and leaving them during their more frequent visits had been getting harder. The last time they hadn't even wanted to come back and practically prayed this could happen so they _never_ had to leave them again, honestly!

Michael growled and used his blade to cut their chests open, thrust a hand into each one, gripped their Graces with all his strength, which was quite considerable to be honest. They screamed in agony as he pulled them out slowly and smiled as they began to bleed and whimper.

"See if they want you _now…_" Michael hissed as he threw their broken forms out of Heaven and aimed for the Himalayas; that should hurt them quite _nicely!_

As they fell, they hoped it didn't hurt too damn much when they landed. But they need not have worried. A light surrounded them as they fell and they landed softly on the ground in the middle of Bobby's yard, not far from the porch. They stood and dusted themselves off, and murmured a prayer of thanks to their father, "We may not be in Heaven but we still love you. Don't leave us forever without your love, Father. We may not be your Angels but we are still your _sons_. If you choose to use us to serve you, we would gladly still do so." Cas said and felt this response as well.

"I still love you, my sons, and I will call on you soon. Heaven is _mine_ and you are _still_ mine. Thus you are still Heaven's. I will deal with Michael when I return. Take care of them for me. They may be lovers but…I like _them_. I will use you later on. Gabriel, you should learn to use your god powers. They are all you have now. You are the Trickster god, after all. I am very proud of you both; you have done very well."

"Thanks, Dad." The Fallen Angels said then and sighed, "We'll miss you." Sadness gripped them. They would never see their Father again now…

"You will see me again, never fear. I will appear to you soon. I will seek you out at times and you will see and speak with me, I promise you." God whispered to them. "Start by making them yours in every way then they will be mine as well. What is yours, Gabriel, even as a god, will also be _mine_ now. I will protect you and them."

They fairly ran into the house and their lovers' arms, kissing them and letting Gabriel pull them upstairs with his power. He poofed their clothes away and stretched his powers, flexing them and finding them stronger now that there was no more Grace or Angelic nature to tone them down. He pulled the fallen Angel and humans aside before they got too far into their passion and gave them a proposition.

"Be my Eternal Servants, all of you! You will be Immortal and impossible to kill. I won't make you do anything ; though I could but _never_ would. I love you so much! If you die, and you will eventually grow old and die, I will be all alone. Please, take my Mark of Ownership. Let me own you and your souls, I will never let it you to come to harm, I _swear_. I may own you but…you have _always_ owned me, ever since we first touched. I can't live without you!" Gabriel pleaded.

The boys, Bobby, and John all conferred once Bobby joined them upstairs when they'd called him up. No Heaven but then again, Cas and Gabe wouldn't be there, they weren't allowed there…the men didn't want to be where Cas and Gabe weren't. That left Hell and Dean sure as fuck didn't want to return to there! Gabriel was their lover and they didn't think he'd be a bad god to worship. "We'd worship you instead of him, right?" Dean asked and Gabriel nodded. Okay, Dean thought, they didn't worship him all that _well_ anyway and his Angels _were_ dicks, so why would they want to spend Eternity with those bastards _anyway?_

"I'll do it." Dean said and smiled. "You'll be with us for all Eternity, right? Immortal life with _you?"_

"Yes, with us." Gabriel promised, "I love you guys."

"We love you, too." Sam said. "I'll be yours."

"Me, too." John grinned and approached the god with them.

"Oh, what the Hell, Eternity won't mean much if you guys aren't with me. You are my family. _All_ of you." Bobby said then shrugged. "I'll do it, too."

Cas just nodded, Gabriel already knew his answer without words to tell him it.

Gabriel smiled and beckoned them closer. Reciting the vows and them repeating them back to him, and surrounding them with his powers as he wove them through their souls and knotted them there, and pulled them to his own, knotting them there as well. He felt their souls connect and join in that one moment as they all glowed, his power filling them and making them lesser Trickster gods to his Ultimate one. They were his servants in word but more importantly they were the men he loved beyond thought or reason. His love for them filled their hearts and thoughts as well and they sighed happily.

Eagerly touching and kissing now, bodies seeking each other and feeling their bond to him cementing them to him with every touch and orgasm they shared. Bobby locked himself in the study, after letting Gabriel kiss him to cement the bond between him and Gabriel, his new god, and falling into it, but still not admitting Bobby desired him yet. Gabriel smiled patiently, brushing a hand up Bobby's jaw to his hair, laying a kiss to his neck, on his mark there on Bobby's neck. "You will be mine…eventually…" He said licking a lip and eying Bobby's tenting groin.

Bobby just blushed, gave a nervous nod that it was so, then fled the room. Red as a beet again, the boys noted. "Hey, when you fuck him, can we…?" Sam asked and motioned toward Bobby's retreating form.

"Of course. He will be Ours, not just mine." Gabriel said and they smiled in anticipation. The orgy had begun as soon as he took them in his mouth and sucked them. Sex of the not-so-gentle variety happened soon after; they had been so eager to claim them, their Angels, now their god and Cas, their fellow servant to that god. Gabriel, the man they loved just as much as he loved them. Cas, too.

Then they rested and turned to their Daddy, and leered at him the next morning upon waking up.

John then got seduced again and the boys showed him just how much they appreciated the gifts. And Cas and the Trickster god also showed their love for all of them, and all of them had showed John himself how much they appreciated _him. _Again.And then Sam and Dean gave Dad their own _presents._ Something they _never _tired of doing. Accompanied by multiple orgasms and lots and lots of sex. And John enjoyed each and every one of his presents immensely. But his best presents, he was quick to admit…

Were those boys who chose to love _him_, despite the way others would see it; Just as much as he loved them; with all their bodies, souls, and _hearts._

Their _real _presents to the man they _loved._

Their Dad _and _lover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
